The Wrong Night for Two Best Friends
by LifeAtSteak
Summary: Selkie and Velouria venture off..but venture off in the wrong direction that is. ( GURO/GORE/RAPE Fanfiction NSFW )
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a Gore/Guro/Rape Fanfiction and should not be read under the circumstances of discomfort in such subjects. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND INTENT

This fanfiction is dedicated to someone who taught me that being kinky is totally fine because as long as I am putting smiles on my friend's face, it does not matter what makes me excited. Also I would like to this thank this person for showing me NSFW ideas and getting a liking to it myself. I would also thank this person for being a supportive friend and bearing with me during times of my own weirdness. Thank you so much!

-LifeAtSteak (Alan)

Chapter 1- The Capture

The howling winds filled the night sky of the Hoshido forests. The cherry blossoms moved with the winds emitting the sounds of leaves rustling and branches brushing against each other. It was a quiet night but the deep parts of the Hoshido forests housed one of the most notorious groups of cannibals that only the legends spoke of. These cannibals wore masks of the Kanji which were painted white, streams depicting blood flow and two horns that come from the top of the masks. The cannibals were known for kidnapping any of those who entered the forests during the night and dare to enter their territory. The Hoshido Guard placed signs of warning for any traveler or wanderer to come upon the proximity.

This was a rather fun night for the Kitsune and the Wolfskin since they had attended a celebration of a Hoshido festival. Selkie and Velouria linked their arms together as they wandered off out into the forest once their parents had gotten drunk over a few shots of special Hoshidian sake.

"Come on Velouria! I always play around in the forests and playing at night is definitely not any different from the day time. You will most definitely find something shiny with this moonlight" The Kitsune said, happily jumping up and down

"I-I guess I can find something out here..Daddy wouldn't mind me going on an adventure with my best friend..we both have our stones after all.." The Wolfskin grumbled, holding onto her hood with her free hand

The two best friends wandered among the thick forest, stepping over broken branches and leaves being crushed under their shoes. The only things they could hear is the crickets chirping and the wind howling just as before..seemed like a normal night but this time was different

Little did the two best friends know, they passed a sign indicating the proximity of the cannibals due to the mass of peat moss covering it from sight so the Kitsune and Wolfskin moved along the dangerous path unknowingly.

Numerous skulls and bones were scattered in different places of the deep woods such as small skulls and bones being hung from the thick branches of the trees.

Velouria nervously looked around and held Selkie close to her, "S-Selkie..this place is strange..why are there so many human remains here..I think we should get out of here before we see something worse..."

"Quit worrying Velouria! I am sure we will be fine, we probably are just crossing a small graveyard or something..I mean there wouldn't be any other reason that there would be bones here right?" Selkie said with a bright smile before cracking a bone under her shoe "Ouch..that's a hard bone..Gosh how many are there here?

"I am sure there are so many people buried here..or at least we are stepping in their remains but..-gasp- is that a sapphire!" Velouria said, her eyes gleaming in surprise before letting of Selkie's arm and diving a few feet to the shiny blue gemstone being grasped by a skeletal hand. Velouria held it in her hands before a circular rope trap wrapped around her ankles and hung her upside down but still managing to grasp onto the sapphire "W-What?! Selkie help me!"

Selkie placed her hand on her mouth and quickly made her way to the Wolfskin until she heard a loud metal clanging..she looked down to her leg to see it being trapped against a bear trap. She howled in pain as she held onto her bleeding leg, any movement would prove to be more painful than everything "Agh! What the heck?! What is this OW OW OW!" Selkie said tearing up before shadowy figures began to emerge out of the bushes..these figures had no scent so the two of them could not even sense them even up close

They wore Kanji masks that were very terrifying to lay eyes upon as the Kitsune and the Wolfskin were scared for their lives of what these figures would do to them.

"W-Who are you people? Let me down! Daddy help me!" Velouria called out but to no prevail

"Y-You bad people! Let me and my friend go or I will..I will..oh no! My stone! I must have dropped it when I was trapped.." Selkie said in a nervous tone..as the same for Velouria she had dropped her stone once she was upside down

The shadowed figures did not seem to speak but move in uniform fashion as they took Velouria and Selkie..tying their hands and legs together as well as a blindfold over their eyes..little did they know what exactly would happen to them..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Deflowering Ritual

Velouria and Selkie squirmed under the grasp of the large and muscular figures carrying them over their shoulders. They had become quite talkative during the walk back to the cannibal hideout so they simply wrapped a cloth around their head covering their mouth so that the only sounds they could emit were muffled voices.

The shadowy figures brought them to their lair, the lair was quite bloody for a home as limbs ranging from arms to legs and to torsos lied half-eaten or fully whole piled up in various corners and filled tables surrounding a large campfire in the middle with a cooking apparatus that was rather large for any kind of cattle..perhaps it was used to cook something else?

Velouria and Selkie were placed onto a stationary shackle that had them bent down; their ankles shackled, their wrists kept stationary next to their heads that were held in place. The shadowy figures took off their blindfolds and cloths that covered their mouths

Velouria looked around and struggled under the small prison in the uncomfortable position that she was forced under "What in the world?! What do you guys want from us..we don't have anything offer.."

Selkie struggled the most out of the two of them trying to loosen herself from the position she was stuck in, she sighed and shook her head before staring down at the bloody floor. "What is this place..where are we..where is my daddy..I know he will save me..I just know it.."

The shadowy men would take off their clothes to reveal their large cocks, already erect and hard, they formed a circle around the two girls that were placed next to each other conveniently, they silently stroked their cocks before two men ripped off their clothes leaving them entirely naked before the men

Velouria blushed deeply and squeezed her thighs together to hide her virgin pussy and shook her head, gritting her teeth in embarrassment..beads of sweat dropping from her cheek "N-No..Anything but this..please..daddy said I shouldn't do anything like this until I find someone who loves me..you don't love me..you don't get to breed me for your own.."

Selkie blushed as well, she turned red in embarrassment as her virgin pussy was shown off to the men circling around them "Y-yeah you guys shouldn't do this to us! Or else..when we get out of here we will eat you all up! I mean it!"

Two men approached them from behind, just as they were in the forest they were uniformly moving with each other as they brushed their fingers against their tight virgin pussies waiting to be deflowered, they would lead to their fingers entering their pussies without hesitation to secrete juices within them

Velouria gritted her teeth and moved her legs to the limits of the shackles "No take it out! That place is so dirty.. I have not cleaned their in days..please..this feels so wrong…you shouldn't be putting it inside of there.."

Selkie winced her eyes together and teared up a little as her tight pussy was fingered, she shook her head and had her tongue out "Why are you men touching there..I pee from there you know..I don't think you would want me to pee would you.."

The men would still remain silent as they pulled out their fingers, reaching under their masks to get a taste of their juices into their mouths..leading to rubbing their hard cocks against their pussies ready to fuck them

Selkie and Velouria perked up and widened their eyes, knowing exactly the time was for the men. Both of them said in unison; "No no no! Don't put it inside please! It will not fit! It's too big!" The two best friends said before the men had no hesitation before thrusting their cocks hard into their pussies

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Selkie and Velouria yelled as their legs squeezed together, their hands folded together as they gritted their teeth from their pussies being deflowered and blood dripping down their legs and into the floor.

The two men began to thrust their cocks into both of their pussies, ultimately pushing against their wombs easily..the both of them whined as they were brutally fucked..they screamed and yelled at the top of their lungs to subside the pain but to their horror two men approached their mouths into both of their mouths ultimately shutting them up from crying and whining. The four men screwing their pussies and mouths thrusted deep and hard..not showing any mercy as Selkie and Velouria could only take it inside of them while brutally gagging on the cocks stuffed in their mouths. One of the men felt something in Velouria's throat as he pulled out

Velouria panted as the cock was pulled out, her stomach grumbled before she widened her eyes and vomited chunks onto the floor, she coughed and panted as saliva dropped from her cheeks "T-This is disgusting..your..thingies are so stinky..and are hurting me.." Velouria said in a soft tone before the man shoved his cock into her mouth once more

Selkie twitched in pain, her toes curled up as the man pounded deep into her, ultimately..she felt a sensation in her lower region..the two men pulled out of her two holes as Selkie yelled out, "Nooooo! I am peeing!" Selkie said as she began to piss out and squirt her golden liquids all over the place, embarrassing as it is.

The four men did not hesitate to continue their poundings into their mouths and pussies. They continued to thrust once they had reached their climax..giving the Wolfskin and the Kitsune their first creampie and fillings to the mouths. The sticky sperm filled their mouths and pussies once they had finished pumping it..the men pulled out as Selkie and Velouria spat out the cum and coughed..the cum in their pussies dripped out as well

"You..shot sticky stuff in me..am I going to be pregnant..it tastes so disgusting..like..really bad mayonnaise.." Velouria said still coughing, spitting out more cum from her mouth trying her best to push out any more cum from her pussy

Selkie sobbed as she let the cum flow out of her mouth and pussy "You..you guys..should not have done that..I swear that I will eat you all up.."

The men walked out of the circle as twelve men approached the two of them, stroking their cocks..Velouria and Selkie's eyes filled with horror..most definitely knowing what will happen now

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The night would be much longer than expected for the two of them..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sharing the Prey

The twelve men had done this to numerous women before and treating Selkie and Velouria was no different from the treatment that they had given to the previous victims that had fallen into their hands. Four men tended to Selkie and the other four men tended to Velouria.

Two men readied their cocks at both of Velouria and Selkie's lower holes, poking their tips against such dirty holes..one of them being stained white already and the one yet to be broken

Another two men positioned themselves at their hands, placing their cocks into their grip. If they were to thrust normally they would simply just push against their cheeks but that may seem advantageous

The last men took the positions at both Velouria's and Selkie's face, one aiming at her mouth while the other waited for the correct moment to do another part of the ritual.

Selkie shooked nervously and closed her eyes bracing for the amount of abuse that were to come about onto her body, the warmth of the men's cocks overwhelmed her since she never knew she would be getting so many at once, all she could do is brace the pain

Velouria teared up looking up to the men and sobbing lightly learning that she had to take all those cocks in the various places that the men aimed for..

In one thrust shared by all the seven men taking various parts of their bodies did the men rip open Velouria's and Selkie's asshole and pussy, widening their mouths, their grips being forced onto cocks.

Velouria and Selkie could not scream but only make muffled noises and gags once the men begun to have their fun with the two friends. The men moved deep and efficiently being sure to rub against every spot of involuntary pleasure whether it be in their pussies, assholes, or mouths.

Selkie decided to take matters into her own hands as she viciously bit down on the cock in her mouth, the man of course would pull away groaning in pain bleeding from his cock. Selkie smirked and laughed "HAH! You think you can take advantage of me! Nghhh..bring it.." Selkie said with a false sense of confidence..but this was the time where the sixth man would approach Selkie, holding a knife in his hands. He grabbed onto her hair and quickly stabbed her in the eye..pulling it out of the socket and shoving it in her mouth. The man that had been bitten held onto her jaw and forced her to chew it…Selkie gagged once more to chew on her own eyeball that tasted disgusting as her eye was chewy and perhaps even juicy. The man with the knife would then lead to screwing her empty eyesocket, pushing against her skull with each thrust.

The sixth man of Velouria approached the side of her head, her ears were quite delicate and pure but not for so long. The man placed his cock at the entrance of her ear and pushed hard, her earhole being widened as well to the size of the man's cock. Velouria could no longer hear from her left ear once the cock had filled it..the man would of course begin to thrust his cock into her ear, pushing her skull to the side each time whilst grabbing her hair and yanking it.

This abuse lasted for hours on end, the men had quite the stamina to destroy both of their holes, violate their heads and caress their perky breasts. But the climax would soon come as the men moved their cocks into them as hard as they could, their bodies being broken and ripped in half both physically and mentally.

The four men groaned once they began to pump their cum into the violated areas.

Cum filled both of their wombs once again, slightly expanding their bellies at the same time.

Cum filled both of their assholes leaving a load of sperm in their intestines.

Cum filled their mouths and moving down to their stomachs from being pumped down the throat.

Cum filled Selkie's eyesocket and skull that made some cum drip from the underside of her eye.

Cum filled Velouria's ear and even some of the coming out of her nose and out the other ear.

The men pulled their cocks away once they had finished pumping their sperm into the both of them, Selkie and Velouria hung limp on the bounds, panting and crying with all the energy they had left as they were covered in masses of cum.

But now it is feeding time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Feast

Selkie and Velouria's used bodies were placed on two wooden tables, they were chained by their wrists and ankles as they could only move their heads

Selkie turned her head to Velouria with her only eye, "V-Velouria..I think this it the end...I have nothing else to say..I guess playtime is over".

Velouria turned head to Selkie in response and sobbed, being unable to hear most of what she said due to her impaired hearing "S-Selkie..just..just hope the afterlife is better than this.."

Immediately blades cut Velouria's and Selkie's arms and legs, leaving only the small bit connected to the shoulder and half of their thighs, they both screamed in pain as two men lifted up their bodies to watch the scene.

The men brought over the severed limbs to the fire in the middle and began to cook the limbs ultimately bringing them to the table to be eaten by the men in front of Selkie and Velouria. Of course this was a disgusting sight for the two of them as they vomited onto the stone table at the sight of their limbs being eaten..but once they had vomited they had their breasts cut off as well..being brought to the fire to be cooked and eaten as well.

Once the parts have been eaten, it was time to clean the bowels of the two girls. Two men inserted a needle into both of their assholes and injected a very strong laxative. The girl's stomach grumbled as they resisted to even poop in front of the men..but the medicine was more stronger than their wills as they began to blast chunks of poop everywhere, some being chunky and some poop being liquid. Some chunks were covered in cum from earlier before.

The remaining parts of Selkie and Velouria were brought over to the last part of their horrible nightmare. Their heads placed on guillotines with the men holding them down. They both gave each other one last look before closing their eyes..the blade dropped from the top and decapitated the both of them, their heads rolling down on the ground with their eyes wide open due to the sound of the metal clanging against the sides of the guillotines. Their heads were picked up and given to two men sitting at the head of the table, placing the heads on their cocks as a crown..both of their heads gave blank stares, only to see the last place they have seen until their very death.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A few days later, a package was sent to Kaden and Keaton in their respective homes in Hoshido and Nohr. They both had been worried for their daughters but simply thought they were off in an adventure but once they had untied the rope of the package, the nightmare has only been shared.

Kaden's package contained Selkie's stone of the Kitsune..along with her orange tail and ears.

Keaton's packaged contained Velouria's stone of the Wolfskin..along with her black tail and ears.

Perhaps it was a lesson to those of adventurers, always keep eyes opened..or you will have your eyes..eaten.


End file.
